codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/MAC-V-SOG Signups
After realizing how much space my character creation guidelines took up, I decided to relocate them here. Character Creation I will be creating all of the characters in the present day (Jacob's friends), but they only fight in one mission. The rest of the story is told from Cameron's point of view, during his years in SOG. Main factions are SOG and CIA, though you may also be US Marines, South vietnamese army, and ANZAC (Australia/New Zealand). Post your character specs on this page's talk page or on mine (Bumblebeeprime09). Here is the system. Your name, nickname (Optional), rank, faction, and callsign must be included before the following. UPDATE: I am adding Tactical grenades to the equipment a player can have. UPDATE 2: I am getting rid of the whole separate head/body thing, you now will just choose 3 character models (One for urban/desert combat, one for arctic combat, one for woodland combat). The character models available are the character models in Black Ops's multiplayer. There are 30 to choose from (Five perks times six teams) Primary weapons These are your main weapons. You may choose any attachment, as long as it is practical. (No IR scopes for Shotguns, no Rapid fire for snipers (As a matter of fact, no rapid fire at all, sry), no GL for pistols, no Folding stock for Launchers, etc.) You may put a camouflage on mrimary weapons, excluding shotguns. Assault rifles U.S: *M16A1 *AUG Prototype *CAR-15 *M14 *G3 *FN FAL *HK33 SMGs *MP5/MP5k *MPK *MPL *MAC-10 *Thompson LMGs *MG3 *M60 *HK21 *Stoner 63 Shotguns Shotguns can also be used as secondaries, but you cannot have shotguns in both slots. *Double-barrel Shotgun *Remington 870 *Mossberg 500 *HS-10 *Ithica 37 (Stakeout) Sniper rifles *M40A1 *XM21 (Later the M21) *M1 Garand (A small number were used as sniper rifles) Secondary weapons Pistols *M1911 *Python revolver *ASP Launchers *M72 LAW *M79 Thumper *China Lake GL *M202 FLASH "Grim Reaper" Other *Harpoon Gun (Modified Remington 870 shotgun that fires harpoons) *Crossbow (Doesn't fire explosive bolts, sorry) (Also used by spetsnaz) Enemy weapon This is an enemy weapon that your character can use in the event of losing his/her main weapon(s). UPDATE: I am also addding the factions that use them, so if your chosen enemy weapon is not used, you will know why. *AK-47/AKM (AKM by spetsnaz, AK47 by NVA &VC) *SKS (Tropas, NVA, VC, Spetsnaz) *RPD (Tropas, NVA, VC, Spetsnaz) *RPK (Tropas, NVA, VC, Spetsnaz) *SVD (NVA, VC, Spetsnaz) *Makarov Pistol (Spetsnaz) *Python (NVA, VC) *ASP (Tropas) *Skorpion (Tropas, NVA, VC) *PM-63 (Spetsnaz) *AKS-74u (Spetsnaz, later in story) *Double-barrel shotgun (Tropas, NVA, VC, Spetsnaz) *RPG-7 (Temporarily) (Spetsnaz) *B-40 Rocket/RPG-2 (Temporarily) (Tropas, NVA, VC) *Strela-3 (Temporarily) (Spetsnaz) Explosive (Optional) All characters get a hand grenade. *Semtex bomb *C4 *Claymore *Fugassi mine (Used in singleplayer level "S.O.G.") *Canned Napalm (LOL, not really) Tactical Grenades All characters get a frag grenade, but you can also use a tactical grenade of choice. *Concussion Grenade *Flashbang *Screening Smoke *Tactical Smoke (For signaling things like choppers) If anyone wants additional info on the Tactical smoke, it is like the smoke grenade used for signaling Care Package choppers, though the color scheme is different. (Red is for targeting enemies, blue for LZs, orange for DZs, and green for marking friendlies' positions.) Melee weapon *None (If you want to choke, pistol whip, or bash enemies with your gun) *Pocket knife *SOG knife *Hatchet (A hatchet is used as the model for BO's Tomahawk) *Machete *Bayonet (Not mounted on gun) Character Model/Look You must choose 3 of these, one in each class. For the first few, you will need to specify what team the character model is on. Both sides can be used, even if it is only good guys. However, for the woodland outfit, you can only choose an SOG outift, as the NVA are too homemade to be used for military-grade operations. Urban Outfit *Urban Runner (BO/Spet) Lightweight *Urban Ammo Man (BO/Spet) Scavenger *Urban Bomb Squad (BO/Spet) Jacket *Urban Ghillie (BO/Spet) Ghost *Urban Radio (BO/Spet) Hardline Arctic Outfit *Arctic Runner (BO/Spet) Lightweight *Arctic Ammo Man (BO/Spet) Scavenger *Arctic Bomb Squad (BO/Spet) Jacket *Arctic Ghillie (BO/Spet) Ghost *Arctic Radio (BO/Spet) Hardline Woodland Outfit *SOG Runner Lightweight *SOG Ammo Dude Scavenger *SOG Bomb Squad Jacket *SOG Ghillie Ghost *SOG Radio Hardline If you want something else for your character, such as a singleplayer-only character model (I am NOT using pictures of Woods or Weaver or Bowman or any other character. Except Hudson, but that only goes to those who own CIA characters. That makes CAPace1 the only allowed person so far.), then you need to get on google and find the picture of what you want, then post them here. You may also choose a face paint. The following are from BO, but not all are included, due to some being impractical. *Highlander *Commando *Dutch *Ranger *Smoke *Militia *Stalker *Blitz *Clean *Sandman *Zulu *Banshee *Sidewinder Side notes This is where you make any other notes about your character, including facial features (Ex. Beard or Moustache), scars, tattoos, markings on clothes (Ex. a smiley face on the Beret) and accessories (Ex. Radio, Sunglasses). Pilots/Drivers If you plan on making a pilot or driver character, then you may only use a pistol of choice (Main primaries, explosives, and other types of secondaries are not able to be carried), though you are also allowed an enemy weapon. Here is the list of vehicles available. U.S. Vehicles *UH-1 Iroquois "Huey": Armed with missiles, Passenger-manned Minigun; 1 flare set *AH-1 Cobra: Armed with nose cannon and missiles; 1 flare set *U-2 Spy plane: Armed with camera (LOL, really, there is no weapons) *F-4 Phantom: Armed with either Cluster bombs or napalm, must be specified if chosen; 1 flare set *SR-71 Blackbird: Same armnaments as U-2 *M48 Tank: armed with Main gun and M2 Browning MG *M113 APC: Armed with M2 Browning MG *Navy PBR: Armed with Mounted M60 and MG-GL system *Willys MB Jeep: Armed with mounted TOW missile *C-130 Cargo Plane: No armnaments; 3 sets of angel flares *B-52 Stratofortress: Armed with bombs; 1 set of flares *AC-130H Gunship (Yes, they were used in Vietnam): Armed with one 105mm cannon, one 40mm bofors gun, and a twin set of 20mm Vulcan cannons; 2 sets of angel flares My character This is my character, *Name: Cameron Dennis (No nickname) *Rank: Gunnery Sergeant *Role: Assault *Faction: SOG *Callsign: Zulu 2 *Primary: G3 w/ ACOG & Silencer; Yukon/Woodland/Nevada Camo *Secondary: Dual ASPs *Enemy weapon: AK-47/AKM *Explosive: Semtex Bomb *Tactical Grenade: Tactical Smoke *Melee: SOG knife *Body: SOG Hardline/Urban BO Scavenger/Arctic BO Scavenger *Other: Light beard and moustache, though not very noticeable; baseball cap is worn backwards; has a belt that holds ammo clips for his G3 and ASP; has "Amy" scratched onto one of his ASPs, and "Summer" scratched into the other, which are the names of his wife and daughter. Now go and make your own characters! Characters so far This is a list of all the characters in the story so far. *Jacob Dennis- Force Recon *Cpl. Derick Lanchester- Force Recon *Sgt. Wayne Felix- Force Recon *Capt. Tyler Bennings (Ben)- Force Recon *Lt. Zachary Smith- Force Recon *Sgt. Maj. Chase Manning- Force Recon *Cameron Dennis- SOG *Sgt. Daniel Orion (Dan)- U.S.M.C. *Savio Zleminir- SOG (Wunderwaffle) *Samuel Dallas- USMC (MerchantofDeath) *Harry Wunderhowl- SOG (Death man fo P90) *Vasili Lyvtchenko- SOG (Delta 4-7) Category:Blog posts